


Looking for Harold

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Screencaps, WIP, captions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Screencaps telling a little story about Person of Interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Harold

Looking for Harold

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/1_zps3e3ac788.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/2_zpsbc7875bf.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/3_zps15c30646.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/4_zpse0569ccb.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/5_zps3b65620a.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/6_zps4902bddd.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/7_zpsb0e45cb6.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/8_zpsea90cb5e.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/9_zpsa6898803.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/10_zpsfc883ffd.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1-story/PoI/11_zpscd29bf19.jpg.html)

TBC


End file.
